Pain and Love
by Lena1997
Summary: Rose lost her two best friend from a robbery. While visiting them at the graveyard she comes cross paths with a little boy. Now struggling with money Rose found herself jobless. Dimitri came into her life. He's a millionaire but one of the most snobs every comes cross paths with Rose. Will he help Rose? OR will he let her rot? REWRITE
1. Graveyard

**This is a rewritten story of Her darkest Secret because of an accusation and some hate/trash talk.  
**

**Please read and Review and tell me what you guys think. Remember the more reviews the more motivated I am.**

* * *

I was caring two bouquets of white flowers heading to the cemetery where it lies two of my best friend's corpse. My eyes became watery and my visions became a blur. I still remember that dreadful day when I got that telephone.

_As I was reading my email for my shift at the café I was working at, my phone rang._

"_Hello," I said._

"_Hello is this Rosemarie Hathaway?" the girl on the other line's voice sounds as if she was crying._

"_Yes it is."_

"_This is the hospital calling. I'm sorry to say this but your friend Mia has passed away at 7:45pm."_

I stopped where I saw two gravestones that held my two best friend's name.

_"Wha...What?" I said in a cracking voice. I knew that I wouldn't hold my tears any longer._

_"I'm so sorry honey. Mason passed away one hour earlier than Mia... We done as much as..."_

_I didn't hear what she said because I let my cell slipped out of my hand and dropping on the hard wood floor. My kneed felt weak and I fell to the ground._

I went on my knees staring at my two best friend gravestones. I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears but I couldn't.

_I put my hands in my hands and began to cry._

"_Why? Why? Do they have to suffer from the man that robbed their house? God, why did they have to die?"_

I opened my eyes; one single tear fell down my cheeks as I put the two bouquets in front of their headstone.

"I wish you guys are here with me. I miss you guys. I love you guys and just like I promised I will visit every single month."

It's been exactly 2 months since they passed away and not a day goes by that I wish I could do something about it. Mason and Mia were on a vacation for two weeks and when they came home that disgusting man that I hate robbed their house and shot them twice without even thinking about it. The man has been seen but the police still did not catch him yet.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I hope they were doing well in heaven. I got up and started to walk back to my car. Trees were everywhere and it was nightfall so I couldn't really see where I was going but thank god for those streetlights.

I pitched out my keys, when I was at my car, and just when I was about to unlock it, I heard a… whimper? I looked up moving my eyes back and forth hoping if I was hearing it right. I turned my head around and saw nothing, just full of trees staring back at me. I turned my head back and started to shake my head. It was just my hallucination. I opened the door and just when I was about to climb in, one foot in the car and hand on the door, I heard it again. This time I turned around fully looking around very cautiously.

"Who's there?" I said.

No reply.

I grabbed my emergency pocketknife and flashlight and started to walk towards the tree. I flashed the light around and came across a blue… shirt? I couldn't see properly. As I approach closer to the blue thing I saw a brown hair little boy huddling close to the tree.

I used my foot, for precaution, and gently nudged the boy's back. He turned around quickly in terror and started to back away from me. As I used my flashlight to look at his face I saw something I never expect.

Opened, bloody, fresh scars staring back at me.

* * *

**Review please. Tell me what you guys think and any ideas you guys would like to happen in this story  
**

**Until next time my lovelies **


	2. Ramon

**Your guy's review def made me wanted to update it for you guys. Please review more and tell me what you thought while you guys were reading this story and also what you think will happen next.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just plot. **

* * *

Previously_ on Pain and love:_

_"Who's there?" I said._

_No reply._

_I grabbed my emergency pocketknife and flashlight and started to walk towards the tree. I flashed the light around and came across a blue… shirt? I couldn't see properly. As I approach closer to the blue thing I saw a brown hair little boy huddling close to the tree._

_I used my foot, for precaution, and gently nudged the boy's back. He turned around quickly in terror and started to back away from me. As I used my flashlight to look at his face I saw something I never expect._

_Opened, bloody, fresh scars staring back at me._

I looked into his green eyes and all I saw was terror. He's no older than 5. All the scars I saw is no accident. It was meant to be cut. Who ever done this will pay for hurting this poor precious boy. As I continued to observe his face I look down and saw on his arms are 4 finger marks. And I could see his ribs through that T-shirt. He didn't look like he had eaten for day. I looked up at him and slowly crouched to the ground and dropped the knife. As I was doing that the boy tried to move away from me but couldn't because he was blocked from a fallen tree behind him. I took off my hoodie and started to move towards him. He tried to make himself smaller than he already is.

I put the hoodie over his body and backed away. He was very still but as I slowly back away and sat down 2 feet away from him his body began to relax. I looked at him and noticed that he began to cry.

"What's your name," I asked.

He didn't reply.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," I said.

Still no reply.

I don't know how long I sat there but my bum is starting to freeze and numb. Just when I was about to call the police to let them handle this situation, I heard in a small whisper, "Ramon."

"Huh," I asked, dumbfounded and still shock that he was actually talking to me.

"M…My… N… Name is… R… Ramon," he said looking down at the ground.

"Ramon, do you know where you are?"

He looked up at me before looking down again and began to shake his head slowly side to side.

"Where are your parents?"

He seemed to calculate in his head about something be fore he began to speak to me, "I… I ran… a… away," he stuttered.

"Why did you ran away?"

He looked up at me again before looking down and not saying anything. I kind of knew that he wouldn't tell me. After all we met not over 2 hours ago.

"Who did that on your arms and face?"

Again no reply.

"How old are you?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "5. I am 5 years old."

I looked down at my hands and thought for a second. Should I bring him with me? Or do I call the police?

I shook my head and crouch in front of Ramon.

"Would you like to come home with me? I got a nice warm bed, some food, and clothes you can wear. I promise I will not hurt you."

He looked into my eyes and I could tell that when I said food he wanted to come straight away with me.

He nodded his head.

"Okay then," I said as I got up. I stretched out my hands hopping he would grab it so I know he won't run away and he did. I draped my hooding around him and carried him as if he was a baby. He's really small and light. I could feel the bones underneath the shirt. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Whoever did this will pay.

* * *

**Until next time my loves.  
**


	3. Permission

**OMG! 30 REVIEW FOR ONLY 2 CHAPTERS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LOVING THIS STORY.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Remember to R&R. More reviews more motivated i am.**

* * *

_Previously on Pain and Love:  
"Would you like to come home with me? I got a nice warm bed, some food, and clothes you can wear. I promise I will not hurt you."_

_He looked into my eyes and I could tell that when I said food he wanted to come straight away with me._

_He nodded his head._

_"Okay then," I said as I got up. I stretched out my hands hopping he would grab it so I know he won't run away and he did. I draped my hooding around him and carried him as if he was a baby. He's really small and light. I could feel the bones underneath the shirt. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Whoever did this will pay._

**RPOV**

I was just about to lie down on the couch when I heard screams coming in from my room. I quickly rushed there and opened the door. There I saw Ramon in my bed thrashing his arms and legs franticly as if he was trying to get away from something. I quickly rushed to his side and quickly shook him awake.

"Ramon… Ramon, honey, you must stop. It's just a dream. Wake up honey," I said in a soft tone.

He woke up and blinked a couple times. Then looked around the room unaware that I brought him in here when he was sleeping. His breathing was fast and he was sweating from that god-awful nightmare. One of my hands was on top of his head pushing back his curly brown hair away from his face while the other was resting on the bed. I was crouched next to him.

His eyes finally met mine and his eyes began to tear up. I quickly pulled him into my chest and cradled him.

"Shhh… I'm here. It was just a dream. Don't cry honey."

But he didn't.

I kept on trying to sooth him but it didn't work. I paced back and forth, from one end to another. I thought for a second on what to do. I looked down at his crying, rigid form. I closed my eyes and thought in my head you're doing this for Ramon. Do it.

**(A/N: Listen to "There you'll be by Amy Connolly")**

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life_

_In my dreams_  
_I'll always see you soar_  
_Above the sky_  
_In my heart_  
_There will always be a place_  
_For you for all my life_  
_I'll keep a part_  
_Of you with me_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_  
_And everywhere I am_  
_There you'll be_

By the time I finished tears began to form in my eyes. I had one of my hands covering my mouth to muffle the cries while the other was supporting Ramon. His breathing became even and I knew he fell asleep in my arms. I haven't sung since the day Mason and Mia passed away. This song reminded me of them. I placed Ramon back on the bed but he didn't let go of my shirt so I climbed in bed with him. Falling asleep with this precious boy right next to me.

~~~~~~~~~ **Pain and Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I woke up I saw Ramon still sleeping beside me. I decided to go down stairs and make some coffee and a big breakfast for Ramon. I don't know how to cook much but I do know how to make bacon, eggs, and pancakes for breakfast at least. And there is some apple juice in the fridge as well. While I was waiting for the bacon to be done I decided to call Stan, my boss at the café I was working at.

"Good morning, Café VA, how can I help you?"

"Stan? I can't come to the café today I need to go to the police department and report of abusing a child."

"That's your excuse this time? Rosemarie if you keep on making excuses I will fire you soon. Understood?"

There's no point in arguing. I'm not a morning person and right now I couldn't care less of his accusation.

"Understood. Just this last time."

"Whatever," he said and then he ended the call.

I heard little tiny footstep coming down the stairs. I turned around to see him in my big giant shirt with messy hair and droopy eyes. When he saw the food at the table his eyes opened wider, if that was even possible, and on the side of his mouth I see drools.

I picked him up and set him down on a chair but he winced as if sitting was very painful. I gave him a side-glance. What happened to him for the past 5 years? I put scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes on his plate. He looked at me as if asking for permission if he could eat. I gave him a quick nod and he began to eat slowly as if waiting for someone to tell him to stop. As he ate I looked at him and saw the scars more clear. They were very deep and he might need stitches for that. Thank god the bleeding has stopped but it's definitely deep that it might cause affection. He needs to be taken to the hospital right away before I bring him to the police.

After he finished eating breakfast he sat there waiting for me to finish? Or waiting for me to give him permission to leave the table.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

I brought him to the living room and pat the couch for him to sit on. Then grabbed the blanket I was supposed to use last night and draped it over his legs.

After taking him to the hospital, which I didn't need to pay, I took him to the police department.

After hours of me in the office with a police officer that kept on hitting on me I finally got a court date. To take full custody of Ramon. I'm going to make sure they give me every penny they owe to this poor innocent child.

* * *

**What do you guys think will happen next?  
**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	4. Fired

**Who wants Dimitri in the story now?  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :'(**

* * *

_Previously on Pain and Love:_

_After hours of me in the office with a police officer that kept on hitting on me I finally got a court date. To take full custody of Ramon. I'm going to make sure they give me every penny they owe to this poor innocent child. _

**Rpov**

Today's the day. The day where I'm going to take full custody of Ramon and to press charges against the disgusting pair that hurt Ramon. My court is at 8am and right after that I have work at 9am. I'm praying that I can get to work on time. Yesterday I brought in Ramon to prove to Stan that I wasn't lying but he didn't care I was lying or not he kept saying if I am late one more time I will be fired.

~~~~~ Pain and Love~~~~~

Well it's official starting from today I am the guardian of Ramon Dan Steele. The couple did not show up to court and after 30min of waiting for them the judge agreed to hand Ramon over to me. Because the pair did not show and I have full proof that they did abused Ramon, not only are the police going to find the pair and press charges against them but also they are to be sent to jail. So far when they went to Ramon's parent's house everything was gone. Only his clothes are there, which wasn't much.

I asked Ramon about this last night on how he felt about living with me permanently. All I saw was his brown eyes held a bit of sparkle in them and nodding his head like there's no tomorrow. I remembered how he ran up to me, across the living room and engulfed me in a long hug. I was so close to tearing up. He thanked me over and over again. He kept on saying I was the mother he never got. Showing him love, and giving him attention.

It's 10am and I'm late. I ran for the door but a giant guy blocked my way and I ran straight into him. Falling down I accidently grabbed Ramon down as well. I looked up at the tall guy and saw the most HOTTEST guy I ever seen. Brown curly hair, brown eyes, and has to be 6"7 at least.

He looked down at me and said, "WATCH IT."

Are you kidding me? He got in my way. I stood up and walked up to him, right in his face.

"You watch it you asshole. You're the one that ran into me."

He stared at me in shock and in anger. "Don't you know who I am?"

I looked closer and his face does seem familiar like I have seen him a couple times before.

"Uhh… No. Why should I?" I gave him my bitchy Rose attitude. No one has any right to be so rude and ignorant to someone.

I picked Ramon up that was still on the ground and made my way inside the café.

"Rosemarie you are an hour and 7min late," Stan said the minute I walked in.

"I know and I'm sorry but the cour-"

"I don't need any more of your excuses," He interrupted me and started to yell at me in front of the whole entire restaurant. "I warned you that this is the last straw."

"I'm really sorry."

"No. No more. You're fired. Finish this shift and your check will be sent to you next week," he said in a harsh tone.

"Stan, please. I need this job," I begged and I, Rosemarie Hathaway, NEVER beg.

"No. I'm done with your bullshit Rosemarie," he said, "finish this shift and your done."

He walked into his office while I just stand there with my head down. I looked up to see everybody staring at me. Even the asshole who bumped into me. I went into the kitchen and started to get my pad and pen out. Jill and Eddie was there. I knew they heard because they both opened their arms for me to hug them and right now I need all the comfort I can get.

It maybe my last day but that doesn't stop the customers leaving a huge tip. And by huge tip I mean $20- $40. They all said I didn't deserve that.

By the end of the night, Ramon was in one of those small corner tables with his head resting against the table, snoring lightly. I gave a small smile to see him sleep so peacefully and carefree. Not afraid that someone will hurt you. It actually got me to relax a bit.

I was so wound up about seeing Ramon sleeping peacefully I didn't here my name been called.

"Heeyyyy Roseeee, you okay?" Eddie said waving his hands infront of my face.

"Yee… Yeah. Sorry. What's up," I said.

"Stan told me to stay behind with you so I can lock up but if you do all the work I'll sit next to Ramon and you can get my payment of tonight," Eddie said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Thank you."

He also holds out his hand expecting me to open my hand. He dropped a bunch of changes.

"I remember you use to dance and sing when you clean. You were always happy and smiling a lot back then," he said.

I looked down at my feet.

"That was before Mason and Mia d…d… died," I whispered.

"I know but it would be nice to see that out going, smart remark Rose again. I miss that,"

"People change."

"I know," he said and took a step closer and whispered in my ear," But that doesn't mean they can't change back."

He left sitting next to Ramon. I looked down at my hands where all the coins were placed. Then I looked the jukebox. I took a small step forward but then quickly took a step back and shook my head. No. I won't do it again.

**DPOV**

I was just about to grab the door to the café when I felt something hit me from behind. I turned around to see a beautiful women looking up at me with a little boy in her hands.

"WATCH IT," I didn't mean to scream.

She looked pissed the minute I said that.

"You watch it you asshole. You're the one that ran into me," she said.

My mouth opened wide as I stared at her in shock and in anger. "Don't you know who I am?"

""Uhh… No. Why should I?"

Before I can say anything else she walked away with the little boy right beside her.

As I stepped into the Café I heard yelling and screaming. In the middle of the dinning I saw the beautiful/bitchy girl getting yelled at what seemed to be the manager.

"I know and I'm sorry but the cour-" she said but the asshole interrupted her.

"I don't need any more of your excuses," he screamed,"I warned you that this is the last straw."

"I'm really sorry," she looks as if she's going to cry.

"No. No more. You're fired. Finish this shift and your check will be sent to you next week," he said in a harsh tone.

"Stan, please. I need this job," she begged.

"No. I'm done with your bullshit Rosemarie. Finish this shift and your done."

The asshole left, leaving the girl standing there alone with the little boy holding her hand. She looked around and her eyes caught mine. Her eyes show hurt, sad, and anger. Once she left, I left the Café. I so don't want to eat here after that little show.

My limo was across the street and I got in. I grabbed my phone and dialed my assistance.

"Adrian?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to give me every information about Rosemarie that works in Café Va."

"Yes sir."

I hung up. Good thing he knows not to ask questions when I want something out of the ordinary.

* * *

**So what do you think? A bit too jumpy? too fast?  
**

**Review remember more reviews more motivated i am next time. (xoxo)**


	5. Saver

**Meet you guys at the bottom xoxo**

* * *

_My limo was across the street and I got in. I grabbed my phone and dialed my assistance._

_"Adrian?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"I want you to give me every information about Rosemarie that works in Café Va."_

_"Yes sir."_

_I hung up. Good thing he knows not to ask questions when I want something out of the ordinary._

**DPOV**

"_**Rosemarie Hathaway.**_

_**Found near a small oak tree across the Pier Elementary (A/N: Not a real school.) at age 3.**_

_**Born on December 21/ 1991**_

_**Ran away from Foster Home at age 18.**_

_**Works as a Waitress at Café VA. **_

_**She's was an astounding singer but stopped singing when two of her best friends died on September 20/ 2013**_

_**Struggling to keep her apartment she adopted Ramon on Novemeber 28 2013. Found Ramon at the cemetery on November 20.**_

_**She's a straight A student. Very smart, kind, Sweet and a bit of a rebel. One guy touched her ass and she punched him and beat him up. She got fined for that."**_

That's what Adrian text me about Rosemarie. But if she was found didn't they found her parents at all? I wanted to talk to her. So I guess I have to wait until she leaves her work today. After all she got fired.

It was closing time and I got out of the limo and went to see why Rosemarie is taking so long. I looked through the window and saw a guy giving Rosemarie something. She looked so sad and broken. I wish I can go in there and pick her up and hu- WTF? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR PEOPLE. AND I CERTAINTLY DON'T HUG PEOPLE. But… something about her is just so… exotic.

**RPOV**

As I was walking home I saw a car following me and every time I turn around there it is. The car pulled right up to me and Ramon, stopping us from walking any further. Ramon is sleeping on my back and after a good 2 full meals he already has color in his skin again.

Two people stepped out of the car.

"Hey, that's my son you're caring. Why won't you give him to me and I'll tell the police that I found him in the wood," the man said.

Those eyes look so familiar. Oh Gosh! They are Ramon's parents. Oh if it weren't for Ramon sleeping on my back I would have killed them by now. I gave them a glare.

"Well you should have come to the court. But now I have full custody of him and I'm 100% positive they won't let you get him back because it's proven that you abused him." I stood my ground and yelled at them. I felt so bad after that because Ramon started to stir around. I quickly placed him on the ground and pushed him behind me. I have taken karate and kick-boxing so if they try to take Ramon away I have every right to hurt them.

Ramon was holding onto me and shaking in fear.

"Honey, its mommy. Why won't you leave that mean lady and come back home with me and daddy," that god awful lady said.

I felt behind me Ramon's head against my back, shaking his head, from side to side.

I was furious by now. Why won't they leave this poor child alone?

"Why won't you leave before I make you leave," I said, beyond pissed.

They started to come towards me and Ramon and I was prepared to fight.

The lady grabbed my arm and punched my face. Before I even had the chance to punch her back a limo pulled up and 2 men came out and started to pull the couple away. Can this night get any worse? It's the jackass again. They were talking rapidly and soon after the couple left but not without a warning that they would kill me and Ramon if it's the last thing they would do.

When I turned around Ramon was on the ground, his knees close to his chest and was crying silently.

I sat on the ground next to Ramon and pulled him on my lap. He started to cry even more.

"Shhh... It's okay. I got you," I cooed to him.

I looked up to see the two men, who saved and protected me and Ramon, staring down at us.

The jackass kneeled beside me and I cradled Ramon even tighter to me. No way am I letting anyone take my baby.

"Are you okay," he asked me. I looked into his eyes and it's like looking at a book. I can read and see what he is feeling.

"I'm fine," I said quietly, "Thank you, for saving Ramon and I."

"You're welcome," he said, "Do you need a ride home?"

"I'm good thanks," at this point I don't trust anybody.

I started to get up and so did my saver. He took a step back to let me through. I looked at him and gave him a small smile and took a step forward and I collapsed. If it weren't for the guy holding me I would have fallen on Ramon. He steadied me again and then picked me up like I weighed nothing. The other man who was driving took Ramon from me. I was about to fight but the jackass hold on to me tighter.

"Don't worry Taylor is a good man. He is only putting Ramon in my limo," he whispered in my ear.

When Taylor began to drive I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

**So how did i do this time? I know it was very jumpy in the last but i wanted you guys to see Dimitri in this story like finally right? Was this too jumpy or didn't make sense or i need to give more details for the scene? **

**Review please and Thank you xoxo**


	6. Pair of eyes

**_Just to make up for it i think you will like this chapter_**

* * *

_Previously on Pain and Love:_

_"Don't worry Taylor is a good man. He is only putting Ramon in my limo," he whispered in my ear._

_When Taylor began to drive I let the darkness consume me._

**RPOV**

It was so warm and soft. So comfortable that I didn't want to wake up. Am I in heaven? I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few time to let the blur fade. This isn't my apartment. Where am I? I looked around to see I'm in one of the biggest bedrooms I've ever seen. There was a plaza T.V in front of me along with a couch in front of it. The wall next to it held two doors that I'm pretty sure led to the balcony. On the other side was a closet door.

I was admiring the room when I heard a light snore coming from the couch. How come I didn't see it before? I saw two giant feet sticking out from the side of the couch. I slowly got out of the comfy bed and began to slowly creep towards them. When I saw his face my breath hitched. It was the jackass/hero. There he was sleeping on the really uncomfortable looking couch. I sat right in front of him and hesitantly raise my hand up. I hovered over his face before touching his light brown hair. I think when I touched him I noticed he relaxed even more than he was before. I started to stroke his hair and stared at his face. Thank you I said quietly in my head.

Just when I was about to remove my hand and find Ramon, a hand stopped me. I looked down and my eyes went wide. Staring back at me was two light copper pair of eyes.

* * *

**sorry if its short just need to start doing hw now :3 until next time my lovelies**


End file.
